El Don del Amor
by Tsubasa Wizard
Summary: Hermanas, amigas pero tal vez esta relacion se convierta en algo mas. Descubranlo donde la magia, el corage, el poder y la sabiduria se uniran para ganar la batalla
1. Las Hermanas

Hola!!!!

Este es mi primer fic dedicado a mis amigas Linktloz y MarisolBlack ojala les guste sean tolerables apenas empiezo.

El Don de El Amor

Era de noche y se encontraban cabalgando por toda esa mágica tierra, las tinieblas invadían los campos pero lo que querían era llegar a su destino. Eran tres mujeres, los caballos de estas corrían a una gran velocidad el panorama era oscuro y cada una de ellas buscaba el destino, mientras los primeros rayos del sol tocaban el páramo.

En un jardín tapizado de rosas se encontraban tres monarcas una de ellas leía un libro de leyendas, la otra tocaba una melodía dulce y suave como el viento, era una ocarina, y la otra solo contemplaba las rosas y miraba el atardecer.

Cada una de ellas con piel tan suave como los pétalos de rosas y tez blanca como nieve en invierno, una con el pelo rubio, otra con el pelo negro y otra con el cabello café.

Eran las hijas del monarca mejores amigas y hermanas cada una soñaba con su propia Utopía, sabiendo que algún día la encontrarían y vivirían felices.

La mayor, Elizabeth, tenia 15 años y le encantaba la música y leer, ella leía sobre el tiempo de héroes a caballo, princesas en peligro, dragones voladores, sirenas encantadas con voces delicadas como el viento y hadas que cumplían deseos. Era una soñadora que esperaba que un príncipe encantador la rescatara(N/a: espero que sepan de quien hablo),ella poseía un don, de los 3 otorgados a la familia, este era el don del agua, se podía comunicar con sus amigas, las sirenas y náyades, y controlaba dicho elemento.

La mediana, Any, era una soñadora veía el mundo y lo transformaba en algo encantado, bello y fantástico. El deseo mas profundo de su corazón era encontrarse con su amor verdadero y deseaba tener ese momento en su memoria para la eternidad. Lo que la caracterizaba de las demás era que tenia en su corazón a una aventurera incansable, el valor tan grande que opacaba el miedo para ella y una pasión tan grande por la música le encantaba su pequeña ocarina la tocaba a diario bellas melodías, hermosos acordes, etc. Al igual que su hermana poseía un don el don de la tierra se le había concedido encontraba la belleza ,interior y exterior, en todo lo que tocaba y veía era amiga de las ninfas que bailaban en las florestas y jugaban entre los árboles.

La mas chica Marie era delicada como rosa en invierno, se centraba en la belleza exterior y olvidaba la interior. Era compulsiva y con un carácter intolerable pero con un corazón grande, poseer el don del aire no era facil dado a la responsabilidad y el cuidado que se debe tener, era la mas delicada de las tres si soplaba fuerte podia causar un huracán, pero eso no importa lo que valia la pena ver era la misión de estas tres.

El sombrio palacio se alzaba ante ellas y al bajar de sus corceles empuño cada quien su arma la mayor un baculo, la mediana una espada y la ultima un anillo.

Al cabo de dos minutos se adentraron en las sombras, sabiendo el peligro que tnian enfrente.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bien es el primer cap ojala les guste espero reviews ok bye


	2. La Guerra Comienza

Cáp. 2: La Guerra Comienza

Elizabeth, Anny y Marie regresaban al castillo charlando acerca de el regalo que su padre le daría a Elizabeth dado a que dentro de unos días contraería matrimonio con el príncipe Eric (N/a: apuesto que saben de que Eric estoy hablando) Anny con entusiasmo le pregunto- Beth ¿que crees que te de papá crees que sea algo valioso?-a lo que Elizabeth respondió- Pues no lo se en realidad me gustaría un libro nuevo dado a que todos lo del armario en mi cuarto ya termine me encanto Letanía de Amor es muy romántico y...- En ese momento Marie interrumpió- Ay Elizabeth ¿En realidad esperas otro libro? Yo que tu pediría unos cosméticos, un vestido o algo así.-Elizabet respondió- No se trata de pedir Marie se trata de aceptar lo que papá nos de y no reaccionar tan egoístas como tu- a lo que Anny soltó una carcajada. Mientras eso pasaba las hermanas se dieron cuanta de que habían llegado al castillo pero al mirar al frente vieron algo devastador y que les partiría el corazón...

Pasando por las puertas de roble las tres mujeres encontraron la sala del trono ellas se acercaron una de ellas murmuro- que extraño se ve todo después de 20 años ¿no creen?-a lo que la mas alta respondió- Pero lo pasado, pasado ahora encontremos a ese traidor y hagamos lo pagar por todo-se oyó la exclamación general y continuaron por el camino.

Al ver el palacio las princesas gritaron de terror pues el castillo se había tornado de mármol a un negro tan oscuro, el fuego había empezado hacia unas cuantas horas y nada ni nadie lo pudo detener. Las tres hermanas corrieron a ver si su padre había sobrevivido, pero al entrar en la sala del trono la tristeza callo sobre ellas al ver a su padre tendido en el piso de la sala al acercarse el hombre dio un ultimo movimiento del cuerpo señalando hacia el cofre y en ese instante el rey pereció.

La muchachas se acercaron y al abrirlo encontraron una carta la carta era del rey y decía:

Queridas hijas:

Cuando lean esto yo ya estaré lejos de Uds. Les dejo estos tesoros para que puedan detener el peligro que se avecina pero antes un consejo a cada una de Uds.

Elizabeth mi niña estarás muy pronto casada con el hombre que deseas ABRE TUS ALAS al amor y vuela lo mas lejos que puedas y encuentra el amor verdadero.

Anny querida encuentra el valor en ti misma recuerda tienes el coraje, pero ten la fuerza y el valor para enfrentarte en lo desconocido.

Marie para ti te deje un sobre espero que me obedezcas y no lo abras hasta que cumplas 15 años como tus hermanas.

Bueno mis niñas espero que confíen en mi y escuchen mis consejos.

Las ama su padre .

Las tres empezaron a llorar pues su padre era el ser mas amado que habían tenido pero de pronto el suelo empezó a temblar y miraron hacia el cielo y vieron que el techo del palacio se estaba abriendo.

Y Anny gritó- GANON- en ese momento Elizabeth estaba en transe cuando de pronto se empezó a elevar y Marie dijo- Anny, Anny mira esto Elizabeth...

Pero no pudo terminar la frase dado a que de la espalda de Elizabeth habían brotado dos alas brillantes (n/a: de las que su padre le había hablado) y empezó a elevarse.

Anny empezó a recordar algo

**&&&&&&&&Flash Back &&&&&&&&**

Una noche de Luna llena la joven Anny de 5 años estaba despierta y empezó a caminar por el castillo y encontró la puerta de la biblioteca abierta, ella se asomo y vio a su padre hablando con su hermana Elizabeth el rey le decía- Elizabeth tu tienes un poder inigualable en realidad debes de mantener el secreto, tus hermanas también lo heredaron pero ellas no lo tendrán en un alto nivel, como tu, hasta una edad madura.

Anny no lo creía pero ella supo que su hermana mayor salvaría al reino de la destrucción.

**$"$··€#€¬€¬€ Fin del Flash back #€€¬€¬€#**

Anny después de recordar esto dio un gran salto y alcanzo a Elizabeth y fueron cayendo al aterrizar las alas de Elizabeth perdieron sus plumas en eso Marie recordó algo que había leído cuando perdían las plumas eran sus recuerdos y su corazón en realidad el cuerpo de Elizabeth se había quedado vació tendrían que encontrar todos los recuerdos de Elizabeth.

Al acabar esto Anny cargando a Elizabeth murmuro para si-Esta guerra ha mpezado con la ocarina del Tiempo podremos encontrar las plumas.

Y al decir esto empezo a tocar la Canción del Tiempo y las tres desaparecieron en busca de los recuerdos de Elizabeth.

Bien espero que les guste ya agregue lo de TRC espero muchos reviews grax bye


	3. La Pluma Con EL Recuerdo Mas Doloroso

Cáp. 3

La Pluma con el Recuerdo mas Doloroso

Al llegar al primer mundo, las muchachas empezaron la dura búsqueda de las plumas de Elizabeth. Caminaron por el sendero hacía un castillo en ruinas, en el cual entraron, al estar dentro observaron el primer calabozo para encontrar la pluma.

Era frió y oscuro, parecía no tener fin hasta llegar a una mazmorra vieron a un demonio que, aunque no tenia la pluma podía llevarlos hacia ella.

Anny sabia lo que tenia que hacer, conjuro un hechizo, el cual le trajo la Master Sword, desenvaino la espada poniéndose en guardia. Marie hizo lo mismo atrajo el anillo Nibelungo, el cual poseía el poder de la luz y la oscuridad y controlaba las aguas del Rin.

Al ponerse en guardia Anny se adelanto y con su espada dio el primer golpe, mientras Marie invocaba los poderes de las heladas aguas.

La batalla empezó el demonio movió una de sus manos, pero antes describamos a ese demonio:

Conocido como Rakeshi, el demonio del Odio, en donde debería ir su corazón se encontraba un mundo igual al nuestro pero negro, por ser el mundo mas terrorífico y malvado, el se había apoderado de la pluma matando a un inocente joven que la había encontrado en el páramo de su granja(o eso decía el). Llevándosela a su malvado señor que reinaba en ese calabozo infernal.

El poder era tan fuerte que las muchachas no lo pudieron esquivar Anny resulto herida del brazo, mientras que Marie se lastimo la cabeza.

Las dos se levantaron y miraron sus armas, Marie empezó a recordar viejos conjuros que traerían poder a su anillo.

En ese instante, Anny se levanto y continuo la dura batalla, Anny empezó a atacar al demonio el cual con tan solo mover un dedo derribo a las dos muchachas.

Marie aunque estaba paralizada por el miedo empezó a defenderse su técnica de la llamada del Océano era muy efectiva dado que aturdía a Rakeshi, mientras Anny atacaba. Rakeshi sabia que eran mas fuertes así que estableció comunicación con su amo el cual dado a los poderes de la pluma lo volvía mas y mas fuerte.

Anny no pudo esquivar el primer ataque dado a la fuerza que el demonio ponía, Marie sin dudarlo convoco la lanza de hielo, conjuro que ella conocía dado a su maestra, de inmediato Marie ataco la lanza solo hirió un poco al demonio.

Al ver que la pluma le daba mas y mas poder, Anny levanto su espada para dar el primer golpe, con mas fuerza que los anteriores, el cual cayo en su objetivo, hiriendo a Rakeshi.

Era el turno de Marie ella al usar su poder sobre el anillo utilizo la lanza de hielo hiriendo de muerte al infeliz demonio.

Antes de morir Rakeshi murmuro- No saben en el territorio al que han entrado, este juego de dimensiones nunca será ganado por ustedes si saben lo que les conviene váyanse- al decir esto expiro. Las muchachas vieron como el cadáver empezaba a consumirse en llamas. Al termino de eso las hermanas siguieron su camino.

Sin saber que en la habitación continua esperaba alguien peor que Rakeshi, alguien cuyo corazón era tan frió como un témpano de hielo, alguien que solo traería desgracia al mundo si cumplía su cometido.

Al llegar a la puerta Anny sintió una presencia siniestra, en cambio Marie solo sintió escalofríos. Abrieron la puerta tan solo para encontrarse a...

PAPÁ- grito Anny en ese momento Marie contemplaba la figura del rey que tan solo se encontraba de pie en la sombría habitación.

El monarca parecía el mismo, los mismos ojos y el mismo cuerpo pero no la misma alma.

En su cuerpo residía el demonio de La Derrota, Estárion, este ser tan vil y despiadado adquirió su poder de la forma mas siniestra que el mundo pudo haber visto...

Flash Back

La vieja aldea de Malaria, situada en medio de las Montañas Celestiales a muchas leguas de Hyrule. En la temporada otoñal se distingue una casa entre otras, la casa del alquimista del pueblo.

En la pequeña casa del alquimista vivía con el un muchacho llamado Estárion, el era aprendiz del alquimista Marlon poseedor de gran poder y magia, algunos afirmaban que el poseía la Trifuerza, Estarion tenia todo o que se necesitaba para convertirse en un gran alquimista, pero un día su curiosidad lo llevo a un lugar que su maestro le había prohibido ir.

La Fuente de La Virtud era un lugar muy extraño que se había construido en medio del bosque de la aldea, nadie sabe por que, ni por quien solo que era un lugar prohibido.

Una noche de otoño Estárion se aventuro a ver esa extraña fuente a la que todos llamaban maldita. Se aventuro en el bosque hasta llegar a la extraña fuente de un lado una hermosa sirena que tenia en sus brazos un cántaro del cual brotaba el agua, pero del otro una horrible y espantosa bestia del cual el agua brotaba por la boca. Estárion giro y al ver su reflejo en la primera parte se vio a el mismo como un pobre alquimista sin nada que hacer para sobrevivir, pero en la otra parte se vio como un gran monarca rodeado de lujos y poder Estárion murmuro para si- no deseo ser ese mago sin poder deseo...- al darse cuenta sumergía la cara en el agua de la oscuridad, después una grave voz le decía- tendrás poder, pero tu corazón esta corrupto para siempre- después de esto la fuente se transformo en una sencilla pluma que Estárion agarro y de pronto su corazón se le salió del pecho y desapareció en la oscuridad.

Tiempo después la isla de Malaria se vio vuelta en llamas, la ayuda de los sheikas no fue suficiente para apagar el fuego y todos los habitantes murieron excepto...

Al cabo de unos años Estárion cegado por el odio que le causo el matar el mismo a su gente, se dirigió a la ciudad de Hyrule con el propósito de matar a la familia real. Ordenando a sus ejércitos ir a destruir la ciudad, pero al llegar al castillo lo único que encontró fue un cadáver, el castillo quemado y un cofre vacío.

Estárion sabia que las hijas del rey debían estar buscando la pluma, así que apoderándose del cuerpo del rey viajo a el calabozo de Shyade donde lo esperaba su sirviente Rakashi al cual le dio poder utilizando la pluma, al saber que las hijas del rey llegaban al calabozo lo único que hizo fue internarse en las tinieblas.

Fin Flash Back

Ahora que pensáis hacer queridas ¿Tratar de derrotarme? Si claro Uds. No podrán tocarme ni un pelo así que venga queridas atáquenme o si no la inconsciente pagara.

Anny volteando a ver a Elizabeth recostada en el piso solo pensó en derrotarlo para poder recuperar el recuerdo de su hermana.

Marie temblaba de miedo por no querer lastimar a su padre, pero el coraje la lleno y ella empezó el sangriento combate.

Marie estaba tan concentrada que no escucho a Anny cuando le gritó- Marie ¡¡¡¡ cuidado!!!!!. En una fracción de segundo Marie cayo tendida al piso y de su cabeza surgía un pequeño hilo de sangre, difícilmente Marie pudo ponerse de pie y empuñar la lanza mágica.

Anny sintió que su hermana estaba a punto de morir y corrió a auxiliarla al arrodillarse a ver que le pasaba, Estarion aprovecho para acuchillar a Anny en la espalda pero lo único que logro fue hacerle un corte.

Anny levanto su espada y ataco Estarion evadió los 3 ataques pero Anny con un solo Spin Attack logro derrotar al malvado demonio- N No puede ser esto no termina aquí-y así expiro.

Anny vio que el cuerpo de Estarion se rompía en pedazos, después en donde habia estado el cadáver solo se encontraba una sencilla pluma. Ella sabia que tenia que depositar la pluma en el cuerpo de Elizabeth. Tras esto Elizabeth abrió los ojos y las tres jóvenes se sumieron en un blanco resplandor...

**$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ Recuerdo $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$**

El palacio de Hyrule, un lugar sagrado pero sumido en un gran luto. La Reina había muerto dejando a su esposo con 3 hijas Elizabeth, Anny y Marie.

El Rey les había dicho antes- Mamá esta muy enferma niñas- lo decía dirigiéndose a Elizabeth y Anny, dado a que Marie era todavía un bebé que no comprendía lo que estaba pasando. Tiempo después la reina en su lecho de muerte les juro a sus hijas- Hijas aunque el tiempo y las diosas han decidido que nos separemos cuiden de su hermana y de su padre ellos sin mi estarán muy mal, recuerden que están bendecidas las 3 por las sabias diosas , recuerden, recuerden...- Al decir eso la reina expiro.

Elizabeth caminaba por el jardín de rosas, estaba llorando, y este acontecimiento le dolía mas que todo. Una niña de pelos rubios y ojos dulces se le acerco y le dijo- Vamos Elizabeth, vamos adentro a jugar.

Espera un momento Anny voy a pasear al jardín-dijo Elizabeth. Mientras caminaba por el jardín entono la siguiente canción:

**What I thought wasn't mine  
In the light  
Was one of a kind,  
A precious pearl**

**When I wanted to cry  
I couldn't cause I  
Wasn't allowed**

**Gomen nasai for everything  
Gomen nasai, I know I let you down  
Gomen nasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now **

**What I thought wasn't all  
So innocent  
Was a delicate doll  
Of porcelain**

**When I wanted to call you  
And ask you for help  
I stopped myself**

**Gomen nasai for everything  
Gomen nasai, I know I let you down  
Gomen nasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now**

**What I thought was a dream  
An mirage  
Was as real as it seemed  
A privilege**

**When I wanted to tell you  
I made a mistake  
I walked away**

**Gomen nasai, for everything  
Gomen nasai, Gomen nasai,  
I never needed a friend,  
Like I do now**

**Gomen nasai, I let you down  
Gomen nasai, Gomen nasai,  
Gomen nasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now**

Al acabar la canción se vio ante el mausoleo de su madre, ella lo único que pensó fue:

Madre te voy a extrañar pero te debo dejar ir- se acerco a la puerta y le dejo un beso y un ramo de flores. Y empezó a correr hacia el palacio dejando atrás su tristeza y dolor.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Fin Recuerdo &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

MADREEEEEEEEE!!!!!- Elizabeth recupero la conciencia- MADRE COMO TE DEJE MORIR EN ESA DESGRACIA LA QUE DEBIO ENFERMARSE DEBIA HABER SIDO YO. ERA MI DEBER IR EN LA PEREGRINACIÓN Y YO NO QUIZE.

Elizabeth tranquila, respira y calma ¿que viste?- pregunto Anny – a mamá vi a nuestra madre- de pronto se desmayo.

Anny solo la levanto y espero, esperaron una absolución y perdón.

_Las tres mujeres y los dos hombres llegaron a la sala principal del castillo, corrieron hacia el trono pero de repente fueron transportados hacia el jardín de rosas marchitas._

_Lo único que los cinco podían hacer era... esperar... esperar a que la amenazo los encontrara y llevara al vacío..._

**Notas del Autor:** Al fin traigo ante Uds. El tercer capitulo de El Don del Amor.

Mis mas sinceras disculpas por la tardanza, pero una cosa llevo a otra. Esperen con ansias la cuarta parte. Espero reviews. Grax por todo.


End file.
